1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for electrically connecting with a Central Processing Unit.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 201708387 issued on Jan. 12, 2011, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell surrounding the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a mating cavity to receive a complementary connector. Each terminal has a contacting portion extending into the mating cavity. The insulative housing is formed with one piece so that it can not change its length when necessary.
An improved electrical connector assembly with a changeable length is desired.